The heart of the matter
by Stanaddict
Summary: O.S Caskett Et si elle avait trop attendu? Hunt lui demande de partir avec lui à Londres et Castle veut quitter la 12ème. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'aime.


**Un One-Shot un peu long je vous l'accorde. Caskett of course !:D Bonne lecture et laissez une review pour dire ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît ? (A) **

**xoxo **

**-Cheyenne**

**The heart of the matter. **

_**Le cœur de la question.**_

« Qu'est-ce que **vous** voulez faire ? »

Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête du lieutenant depuis que son thérapeute les avaient prononcés... Si seulement ça pouvait être si facile... Si seulement elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Une voix toute au fond d'elle retentit, une voix qui lui disait qu'elle se trompait elle-même, qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début. Elle le voulait lui. Ce n'était pas un mannequin, il n'était pas très musclé mais pourtant dans ses bras elle se sentait en sécurité, elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait belle, femme, en bref, elle se sentait elle. Et ça, ça l'effrayait plus que tout, après le meurtre de sa mère, elle était devenue le lieutenant Beckett, forte et invulnérable, sans aucunes failles, sans un aucunes peurs, et puis elle avait rencontré Castle, au début elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il se rapprochait d'elle et qu'il tentait de rompre l'armure de glace qui l'entourait. Quand elle réalisa, il était déjà trop tard, il avait fait ce personne n'avait réussit avant. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait créée, quelqu'un venait de mettre le lieutenant Beckett à terre.

Elle se rappela ce moment ou il ne connaissait encore que très peu et où elle l'avait surpris à l'appeler par son prénom, personne depuis bien longtemps ne l'avait pas appelée comme ça... Même Lanie l'appelait Beckett. Elle se rappelait s'être surprise à penser que son prénom sonnait bien sur ses lèvres. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle réalisa, il ne l'avait pas appelée comme ça par hasard, pas pour l'agacer non plus, il n'aimait pas l'appeler 'lieutenant Beckett' tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas elle qu'il voyait, non, il voyait Kate, la fragile, la douce, la romantique mais aussi celle blessée à vie, marquée par des cicatrices indélébiles et il n'était pas dégoutté, il ne la fuyait pas, au contraire, il la rechercher chaque jour un peu plus, cherchant à la faire faire surface et prendre le dessus sur la froideur de Beckett et il avait réussit, même si les peurs et les doutes de Beckett se faisaient plus que ressentir, elle sentait que peu à peu, Kate revenait. Et cette voix, celle qui lui hurlait de foncer, c'était celle de Kate.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées en sursaut par la sonnerie de son téléphone...

« Beckett. »

« Hé ! C'est moi, comment tu vas ? »

« Hé. Alors ton retour à Londres, ça c'est bien passé? » éviter une question en en posant une autre, elle avait de plus en plus recourt à ça en ce moment.

« Je ne suis pas rentré... »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Écoutes Kate, c'est pas mon genre de tomber amoureux en une soirée mais tu es vraiment une femme formidable et... » [i]_Oh non, mauvais[/i] _« Je sais que ta vie est à New-York et si tu refuses je comprendrais et je ne te... Ouvres enveloppe sur ton bureau. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer avant de raccrocher, elle n'était pas idiote, elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait et ses craintes furent confirmées quand elle trouva dans l'enveloppe un aller simple pour Londres, accompagné d'un petit mot.

_« Kate, _

_Rejoins moi à l'aéroport à 21 heures, si tu n'y es pas, j'aurais ma réponse et je ne te rappellerais plus. Mais si tu viens, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout est prêt, je t'es trouvé une place dans la police de Londres... S'il te plaît Kate, penses-y... _

_Je t'aime. _

_Colin. »_

Son cœur accéléra, ça recommençait... Comme avec Josh... Ça avait commençait par une dispute avec Castle, viens ensuite le moment ou elle pense qu'elle va devoir rentrer chez elle et y passer la nuit... Seule. Elle avait prit son téléphone et avait appelé Colin, elle s'était dit qu'il devait rechercher la même chose qu'elle puisqu'il partait pour Londres le soir même. Elle avait passé la nuit avec lui, chez lui, mais il s'était réveillé seul, elle avait crut qu'il aurait compris mais non. Une fois de plus elle s'était servi d'un homme qui était tombé amoureux d'elle et encore une fois elle avait envie de se lancer dans cette relation avec lui parce que c'était un type bien, il était même plutôt beau gosse mais... Castle... Encore et toujours Castle. Déjà, chaque fois qu'elle était avec un autre homme elle avait l'impression de le trahir, de le tromper. Aucun doute, il fallait qu'elle parle à Castle.

Elle se leva et attrapa sa veste, elle allait se rendre chez lui et faire avancer les choses entre eux. Et s'il était trop tard ? Si elle avait trop attendu... Elle ne pourrait plus le regarder en face... C'était décider, si il la repoussé, elle partait à Londres. Alors qu'elle était dans l'ascenseur, une silhouette familière dans le bureau de Gates attira son attention... Il était là ! Et... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait... ? Gates avait l'air contrariée. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur et s'approcha à pas de loup du bureau du Capitaine.

« Beckett est au courant ? » demanda la chef avec surprise.

« Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'elle le soit ? » Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand au ton d'amertume dans les paroles de son partenaire... Mais de quoi diable étaient-ils en train de parler ?

« C'est votre partenaire et votre amie, je pensais que vous lui- »

« Non. Je suis là pour les recherches, je la suis uniquement pour mon roman, nous ne travaillons pas vraiment ensemble. Et nous n'entretenons aucune relation en dehors de celle que nous avons ici, nous ne sommes certainement pas amis. » Une larme coula sur la joue de Kate.

« Bien... Alors... Je... Au revoir Monsieur Castle. » A ces mots Gates se leva et serra la main de Castle sous les yeux ébahis de Kate, pourquoi au revoir... ? Elle sentait son cœur se brisait douloureusement en un déchirement presque sonore... Était-ce vraiment comme ça qu'il voyait leur relation ? Elle resta immobile, incrédule devant la scène jusqu'à ce que Castle commence à sortir, alors, elle s'écarta un peu de la porte pour qu'il ne sache pas qu'elle avait surpris leur conversation et sécha ses larmes tentant de prendre un air le plus naturel possible.

Il passa donc la porte et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, l'émeraude dans le saphir, il l'avait vu et pourtant, son regard quitta celui de la jeune femme, il passa devant elle et entra dans l'ascenseur... Sans un mot. _Trop c'est trop !_

« CASTLE ! »

Dans sa voix résonnait toute la colère, l'amertume, l'incompréhension et la jalousie qu'elle lui avait, tant bien que mal, caché ces dernières semaines, depuis qu'il avait commencé à se comporter de façon étrange avec elle... Et maintenant, alors qu'elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte, la colère l'avait fait marcher -ou courir?- d'elle même et elle était avec lui, devant lui, dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se fermèrent et quand elle sentit qu'il commençait à descendre et que Castle n'avait toujours pas parler, elle appuya sur le bouton STOP.

« Bon d'accord Beckett ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Beckett... Il l'avait appelé Beckett... Quand il était en colère, il l'appelait toujours Kate...Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle était perdue. Elle décida d'entamer une conversation 'normale'.

« Rien... Je... Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu alors... Qu'est-ce que Gates voulait ? » demanda-t-elle même si elle se doutait bien de la réponse, elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

« Oh rien. Maintenant, excusé moi mais... » Il se pencha essayant d'appuyer de nouveau sur le bouton stop « je suis attendu » _D'accord, vitesse supérieur,_ son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle se mit à hurler.

« CASTLE ! Vous allez arrêtez de me mentir ? »

Ce fut au tour du sang de l'écrivain de chauffer au point de ne plus contrôler les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.

« Pourquoi Kate ! Hein dis-moi pourquoi ? Toi tu ne t'es pas gênée pour le faire ! »

Kate, on était revenue à Kate, c'était pas si mal, ça promettait une dispute explosive mais aussi une possibilité de rabibochage.

« Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... »

« Ne fais pas l'innocente Kate ! Ne joues surtout pas à ça avec moi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que- »

« Arrête ! » il la coupa, la poussant violemment contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, leurs corps se trouvant à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux ce qui la fit frémir, les même yeux dans lesquels elle s'était plus d'une fois perdue était noircis par la colère. « Je le sais ! Je sais que tu m'as mentit »

Elle réalisa soudain de quoi il parlait. Elle soupira, autant de peur de ce qui allait ce passer maintenant, de ce qui allait être dit, que de de soulagement d'être enfin libérée de ce secret qui lui pesait tant et de connaître la cause du comportement de l'écrivain.

« C'est ça ? » Elle plongea alors ses yeux verts, eux aussi teintés de colère, dans le regard de l'écrivain, les yeux disaient presque plus que les mots à cet instant. Tant de colère et en même temps de désir, tant de haine et en même temps d'amour, tant d'émotions contradictoires que leurs yeux partageaient. « C'est à cause de ça que tu te conduis comme le dernier des crétin avec moi ? Parce que c'était pas plus simple de venir m'en parler dès que tu l'as appris ? »

Il se rapprocha encore d'elle, ne laissant plus aucun espaces entre eux, collant leurs corps, il pouvait sentir cette poitrine qu'il avait tant désiré collée contre son torse, il sentait son cœur battre plus vite au rythme de la colère alors que l'odeur de cerise qu'elle dégageait venait attaque son nez. Il se pencha, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres, il lui tenait les poignet fermement au dessus de la tête, trop fermement peut-être. Elle en aurait sûrement des marques mais tant pis.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se braquèrent sur les lèvres de l'écrivain alors que celles-ci se rapprochaient dangereusement des sienne, sa respiration se saccada, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais la colère lui donnait encore plus envie de se jeter avidement sur ses lèvres, la proximité de leurs corps n'arrangeant rien. Elle l'entendis continuer, toujours avec cette même colère dans la voix.

« Parce que c'était pas plus simple de me dire la vérité depuis de début ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas eus l'occasion de le faire Kate, je te l'ai demandé, plusieurs fois ! »

« J'ai eu peur Rick ! Je... Je n'étais pas prête... Et quand j'ai voulut t'en parler toi tu... »

« Je quoi Kate, hein, dis-moi. Allez ! Vas-y ! Rejettes la faute sur moi parce que tu n'es pas capable de dire en face à un homme que tu ne partage pas son amour ! Dis-moi à quel point je t'ai fais du mal en t'aimant ! Dis moi quel idiot j'ai été en pensant que je n'avais ne serait-ce qu'une chance avec toi » Elle aurait juré que son cœur s'était arrêtait de battre, il pensait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, elle sentait les larmes monter et sa voix s'éteindre... Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Jamais elle n'avait aimé un homme autant qu'elle pouvait l'aimer lui... Si seulement c'était si simple, si elle pouvait juste lui dire ça mais non, elle n'y arrivait pas, les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. « Dis-moi combien j'ai pu être stupide à toute les nuit rêver de ça- » Dans un mouvement brusque, il fondit ses lèvre à celles de sa muse supprimant les derniers centimètres de trop, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, il savait qu'elle le repousserait et lui, il en avait tellement besoin, il ne pouvait pas partir sans l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise et il en profita pour y glisser sa langue qui tomba très vite à la rencontre de son âme sœur la touchant d'abord en sentant toute cette électricité, tout ce désir au simple contact et elles se mirent enfin à danser l'une avec l'autre les rendant de plus en plus avide de contact. L'écrivain commença à sentir sa muse se débattre... L'espace d'une seconde il y avait crut, mais non... Il quitta sa bouche gardant encore ses mains prisonnière avec une seule des siennes pendant que l'autre appuyer et le bouton STOP.

« Au revoir Kate. »

Il n'y avait plus de colère dans sa voix, non, il semblait juste blessé, comme quelqu'un déjà à terre à qui on venait de donner un autre coup, comme pour le finir. Il lâcha les mains de Kate.

Le baiser avait été le plus torride qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle le voulait, elle vouait sentir ses mains partout sur son corps et son corps partout sous ses mains. Elle avait envie de lui... Elle avait besoin de lui. Sa température intérieur grimpait dangereusement, elle laissa même échapper plusieurs gémissements que son partenaire n'avait pas l'air d'entendre, elle voyait bien qu'il l'embrassait pour la dernière fois, ou de moins elle le sentait bien parce que ses yeux s'était fermés à la secondes ou les lèvres chaudes de l'homme qu'elle aimait s'étaient posées sur les sienne. Elle n'en pouvait plus, s'en était trop, elle commença à se débattre, il fallait vraiment qu'il lâche ses poignet. Et il le fit, après avoir arrêté de l'embrasser et lui avoir dit au revoir.

L'ascenseur avait commençait à redescendre et Castle commençait à s'écartait de Kate à qui le contact manqua tout de suite. Ses mains enfin libres, elle attrapa la chemise de son partenaire par au niveaux des hanches et l'entraîna vers elle de nouveau, et, aussi violemment qu'il l'avait fais la première fois, elle l'embrassa, laissant sa langue vagabondé, traçant des lignes imaginaire que sur sa lèvre inférieur jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne accès à sa bouche. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent et entamèrent une nouvelles danse, plus rapide, plus sensuelle, plus torride encore. Les mains de Kate lâchèrent la chemise de Rick pour monter doucement, caressant son torse avant d'aller se poser contre sa nuque, le ramenant toujours plus près, alors qu'il étaient aussi proche qu'humainement possible, elle sentait encore se manque, se manque de lui, cette envie, ce désir, ce besoin de ne faire plus qu'un. Au bout le plusieurs secondes, le ding retenti. Elle murmura un « je t'aime » contre ses lèvres, elle ne savait même pas comment il était sortit, et elle n'aurait pas pu le retenir, même si elle l'avait voulut.

Deux courte seconde de réflexion. Il peut s'en passer des chose en deux secondes. Deux secondes, l'intervalle entre le bruit de la sonnette et l'ouverture des portes. Il n'avait pas rêvait, elle avait dit « je t'aime »... Il sourit, enfin, il était heureux. Ça c'était la première seconde... Deux seconde... Il peut s'en passer des choses en deux secondes... 'Au revoir', il lui avait dit 'au revoir' et maintenant elle lui disait 'je t'aime'... Non, il aurait du s'en douter... Elle tenait à lui en tant qu'ami... Pas plus, elle n'était tout simplement pas prête à le voir quitter sa vie. C'était égoïste, il avait souffert pendant 4 ans et maintenant qu'il trouvait enfin le courage de s'en aller elle lui disait ça pour le faire rester. C'était comme si on tendait un verre de whisky à un alcoolique qui décide de partir en cure. Ou peut-être même qu'elle avait eu pitié de lui, de l'état dans lequel il s'était mit pour elle, il se demanda un instant laquelle des deux solutions était la pire. La colère revint à l'attaque au moment où les portes s'ouvraient, devant Lanie, Ryan et Esposito outrés par la scène.

Castle et Beckett, à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre, venant visiblement de s'embrasser ! Les deux compères eurent la même réactions, leurs mâchoires toucha presque le sol. Lanie quant à elle se mit à sourire mais celui-ci s'effaça très vite quand elle vu le regard de l'écrivain. Le temps était comme en suspend, tous attendaient sa réaction. Il repoussa Kate violemment et ne se retourna pas pour voir qu'elle était tombée sur le sol, il se contenta de dire sous les yeux ébahis de tous.

« J'en veux pas de ta pitié! »

Elle avait perdu toute équilibre, après un baiser comme ça, qui ne l'aurait pas perdu, et quand Rick se dégagea la repoussant, elle ne put se retenir et tomba assise sur le sol alors que les larmes coulaient par dizaines sur ses joues et que sa voix était de nouveau éteinte l'empêchant de retenir l'homme de sa vie qui la quittait à grand pas. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle entendait les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer. Elle reconnut le parfum de sa meilleure amie et se laissa bercer doucement.

Lanie avait très vite appuyé sur le bouton d'arrêt, sachant que Kate avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle écouta son amie lui racontait tout ce qui s'était passé en détails, absolument tout depuis les funérailles de Montgomery jusqu'à leurs session torride dans l'ascenseur qui même malgré le sérieux de la situation réussit à décrocher quelques sourires à Lanie, en passant par la proposition de Hunt. Cette dernière passa dix minutes à essayer de convaincre Kate de revenir vers Castle, à la fin de ce temps, la jeune femme se releva et remit en route l'ascenseur sans un mot, son amie resta muette, lui laissant le temps de s'exprimer.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'étage des homicides.

« Retiens l'ascenseur. »

Lanie regarda son amie sortir et se diriger vers son bureau, elle prit l'enveloppe et retourna vers l'ascenseur.

« Kate... Tu ne vas pas- »

« Si. »

Sa voix était ferme et Lanie savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle sortit son téléphone et tapa très vite un SMS.

« To : WirterBoy

A quoi tu joues Castle ? Elle va partir à Londres avec Colin ! CASTLE REAGIT ! ELLE T'AIME ! »

La jeune rouquine était assise en train de regarder son père sombrer dans l'alcool pour oublier ses douleurs. Il n'avait pas parlé, pas besoin, elle savait déjà qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état... Beckett. Comme toujours. Au début, Alexis l'appréciait vraiment, elle avait su montrer à son père qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir tout ce qu'il voulait, même en utilisant son argent. Elle avait même fait de lui quelqu'un de meilleur en partageant avec lui son besoin d'aider les autres, mais maintenant c'était différent. Elle le faisait souffrir et elle le savait très bien, qui ne le voyait pas ? Il suffisait de le regarder maintenant, il était seul assis à son bureau devant une photo promotionnelle de la couverture de son prochain roman, le prochain Nikki. Il résista à l'envie de jeter son verre dans l'affiche comme il le faisait quand il se disputait avec elle. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait plus que tout, il aurait donné sa vie pour elle, il l'aimait tellement qu'il en souffrait, l'amour passionné, celui qui blesse, qui vous poignarde dans le dos. Il ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait plus continuer de la voir, elle le rendait fou elle le laissait venir à elle avant de la repousser violemment. Il devait s'éloigner d'elle, ne plus jamais la revoir. Ça serait difficile, c'est sûr, mais ce serait mieux pour lui, mieux pour sa fille. Alexis le lui avait fait remarquer, il devenait fou quand elle était là, il était près à prendre une balle pour elle. Il regarda le fond de son verre et joua quelques secondes avec le liquide ambré avant de l'avaler d'un trait. Il se leva et aperçut sa fille à la porte. Il s'avança, déposa un léger baiser sur le front de l'adolescente.

« Fais tes valises mon cœur. »

« On va où ? »

« Dans les Hamptons. Demandes à ta grand-mère si elle veut se joindre à nous.»

« Papa, ça va? »

« Ça ira mieux plus tard. »

Sur ce, il monta dans sa chambre et commença à rassembler deux ou trois vêtements à emmener, il avait de quoi se vêtir là-bas mais on était jamais trop prudent. Il attrapa une veste de smoking et tomba sur un chemiser que Kate avait oublié chez lui en se changeant pour aller sur une scène de crime, elle lui avait dit de le laisser chez lui, qu'elle viendrait le récupérer plus tard et maintenant, il l'approcha de son nez et huma la douce odeur de la femme qu'il aimait avant de mettre le chemiser dans sa valise, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi... Il voulait juste garder une partie d'elle près de lui. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il reçut le message de Lanie ce qui entraîna en lui une vague de colère et de jalousie. Elle partait à Londres avec cet abrutit alors qu'elle lui avait dit il y a moins d'une heure qu'elle l'aimait... Il avait bien fait de ne pas y croire. Au fond de lui il savait que s'il n'avait pas crut à ce qu'elle avait dit ou ne serait-ce qu'espérer qu'elle dise vrai il n'aurait pas temps souffert de la savoir dans les bras d'un autre. Bien sûr il avait vu la façon dont il la regardait mais il ne pensait pas qu'il tenterait quelque chose, habitant à Londres. Mais c'était Kate, il était fou de croire qu'un homme allait baisser les yeux devant ceux de Kate, non, c'était stupide de sa part... Et puis elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait après tout... Il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler d'elle. Il n'avait même pas lu la fin du message après avoir vu qu'elle partait, il jeta son téléphone qui se brisa contre le mur. A ce moment Alexis entra dans la pièce.

« PAPA ! »

« C'est rien... je- »

« Calmes-toi, laisses-moi faire je vais ramasser les morceaux de verre. »

« Lex' ? »

« Oui? »

« Je peux envoyer un message avec ton téléphone ? »

« Oui. Tiens. » répondit-elle en tendant son téléphone à son père.

« Tu as le numéro de Beckett ? »

« Oui. A K. Beckett... Papa, pourquoi tu veux la recontacter ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus- »

« Je ne veux plus la voir. Je veux juste lui dire au revoir. »

Sur ce il se saisit du téléphone et tapa un message à sa muse.

« To : K. Beckett

Je te souhaites tout le bonheur du monde avec ton Anglais. Sois heureuse. Je vois à ta décision que tu m'aimes effectivement vraiment beaucoup. A dieu Kate.

-Richard Castle. »

Il passa après cela un coup de fil a l'aéroport et prit trois billets d'avions pour les Hamptons ne sachant toujours pas si sa mère venait, il préférait être sûr. Il prit sa valise, celle de sa fille et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur ne sachant pas vraiment s'il allait un jour revenir à New-York, après tout, se retrouvait seul ici ou seul dans Hamptons, ou était la différence ? La plage. Il allait sûrement rester vivre dans les Hamptons avec le départ d'Alexis, sa mère qui avait obtenu son studio en ville et Kate qui partait à Londres...

Elle était dans son appartement en train de faire ses valises depuis une demi-heure environs, Lanie essayait vainement de la dissuader mais elle avait prit un décision, elle partait. Elle jetait les divers vêtements dans une grande valise rouge. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, Castle... Colin... Castle... Son cœur hurlait Castle, sa tête disait Colin et une fois de plus elle allait écouter sa tête. La sonnerie de son téléphone la sortie de cette lutte esprit/cœur qui prenait place dans son corps, elle eut la surprise de voir qu'elle avait un nouveau message d'Alexis, elle l'ouvrit et en découvrit la vrai destinataire. Mais comment avait-il...

« LANIE ! »

« Oui ? » répondit la jeune femme d'une voix innocente.

« Tu veux me dire pourquoi tu as dis à Castle que je partais ? »

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit? »

« D'être heureuse ! »

« QUOI ? »

Kate ne répondit pas et laissa de nouvelles larmes prendre le même chemin que leurs aînées et rouler sur ses joues avant de disparaître aux commissures de ses lèvres rependant un goût aussi salé que les mots de l'écrivain dans sa bouche. Elle prit sa valise et regarda l'heure. 20H30, elle allait être un peu en avance mais tant pis.

Le parking de l'aéroport était très fréquentait vers cette heure du soir, le bruit de circulation était plus que présent et les taxis arrivaient et partaient par dizaines. Le bourdonnement des différentes discussions retentissait dans le bâtiment surplombé par la voix d'une hôtesse indiquant au passager du vol en direction de Tokyo qu'ils devaient se rendre aux portes d'embarquements. Deux taxis arrivèrent pratiquement en même temps et se garèrent l'un derrière l'autre, du premier sortit Alexis et Castle et du deuxième Beckett. Elle ne l'avait pas vu et descendit sa valise non sans peine du petit taxi avant que celui-ci ne la laisse sur le trottoir, elle regarda autour de elle cherchant apparemment son Anglais. Elle avait pleurer, ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux gonflés et encore humides. Le cœur de l'écrivain se serra à cet vision et il voulut la prendre tendrement dans ses bras et l'embrasser en séchant ses larmes, elle ne l'avait toujours pas vu et il fit un pas vers elle pour s'excuser quand il vit Colin arriver un grand sourire aux lèvres et embrassé fougueusement sa muse, il fit demi-tour et entra dans le bâtiment.

C'est à ce moment que Kate se rendit compte de la présence de l'écrivain alors que l'homme avec qui elle devait passer le reste de ses jours l'embrassait, elle ouvrait les yeux se rendant compte qu'elle n'appréciait pas le baiser, il paraissait fade à côté de celui de Rick, dénué autant de sens que de sentiments, et elle eut la surprise de sa vie en ouvrant les yeux sur son bel écrivain qui faisait demi-tour à la voir avec un autre. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte sous le regarde surpris de Colin.

« Je suis désolé... Je... Je ne peux pas. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et suivit les pas de Rick essayant de les retrouver parmi la foule de voyageurs, de touristes, de familles et d'hommes d'affaire. Elle l'aperçut bientôt, il était déjà à la porte d'embarquement, elle courut le plus vite qu'elle le put et arriva devant l'hôtesse quand Castle et sa fille avait déjà passé la porte.

« Bonsoir. J'ai besoin de parler à monsieur Castle » elle commença à avancer

« Madame je suis désolée il est trop- »

_Bon, d'accord, manière forte. _« Lieutenant Kate Beckett, police de New York. »

L'hôtesse dégagea le passage laissant passer Kate qui parti en courant sans écouter ce que continuait de lui hurlait l'autre jeune femme qui essayait de la prévenir que l'avion allait partir qu'elle soit dedans ou non. C'était un petit jet privé, bien sûr, il n'allait pas se contentait d'un avion normale, non, c'était Castle, il avait son propre jet. Elle monta les escaliers et tomba nez à nez avec le pilote, sans un mot elle tendit son badge, elle ne s'était jamais servie de sa plaque pour autre chose que le travail avant mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, non. Elle s'appelait Kate Beckett et Kate Beckett s'était toujours battue pour ce qu'elle voulait, maintenant elle voulait Richard Castle, elle aurait Richard Castle. Le pilote l'attrapa par le poignet la stoppant net dans sa course.

« Attendez ici si vous le voulez bien lieutenant, je vais allais chercher monsieur Castle. »

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil que lui avait indiqué l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

Rick était assis tranquillement dans son siège en train d'écouter sa fille lui parler de vie de lycéenne quand le pilote fit irruption dans la petite salle confortable.

« Monsieur Castle, le lieutenant Beckett est là pour vous voir. »

Le cœur de Rick manqua un battement en entendant le nom de sa muse, sans même y réfléchir, il se leva et alla la voir des dizaines de questions dans la tête, que faisait-elle là ? Avait-elle changé d'avis pour Londres ? Était-elle franche toute à l'heure ? … Il sentait son cœur accélérer à chaque pas qui le rapprochait d'elle. Enfin il la vit, assise dans le fauteuil, sa valise à côté d'elle, elle regardait à travers le hublot, quand elle se rendit compte de sa présence, elle se leva et commença à parler sans lui laisser en placer une.

« Écoutes, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu dire de mal toute à l'heure dans l'ascenseur ou que tu ai mal compris parce que si c'est ça je... Rick je t'aime, je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus, c'est déjà assez difficile à dire pour moi mais je ne peux plus me le cacher comme te le cacher plus longtemps. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu partes, que tu me laisses... Je... Je t'en supplie... Beaucoup trop sont partis, s'il te plaît, Rick, s'il te plaît... Reste. »

Sa voix fut prise par les larmes qui montaient de nouveau et cela déchira le cœur de Rick, il savait de qui elle parlait quand elle faisait allusion à ces personnes qui l'avait quittée, à sa mère, à Royce, à Montgomery. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, il l'aimait et elle l'aimait mais il restait Londres... Si elle l'aimait, pourquoi projetait-elle de quitter New-York pour Londres au bras d'un autre ?

« Tu... Tu n'es pas partie ? »

« Je ne peux pas partir... Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence encore une fois comme avec Josh et puis ma vie est ici, à New-York, **tu **es ici... Rick... S'il te plaît... Dis quelque chose... »

Il aurait bien aimé en être capable, d'ailleurs il était en train de mentalement de donner de grande claque pour qu'un mot sorte enfin de sa bouche mais rien, comme prisonnier de son propre corps, de sa surprise, il restait là, muet devant elle qui venait tout juste de difficilement mettre son cœur à nue. Les mots restaient toujours bloqués dans le fond de sa gorge quand il sentit l'avion commencer à remuer et qu'il vit la jeune femme attraper sa valise et se diriger vers la porte. Sortant de sa stupéfaction, il l'attrapa par le bras la retirant vers lui. Elle perdit l'équilibre et fini dans ses bras, contre son torse. S'il n'était pas capable de parler, il allait lui montrer. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa partenaire et se perdit dans sa bouche, perdant la notion du temps, perdant toute autre notion qu'elle... Plus rien n'existait, à ses yeux, il n'y avait plus qu'elle, il avait l'impression que chaque baiser qu'ils partageaient était plus passionné, et il pourrait très vite s'y habituer. En faite, il y était déjà habituer, il y avait prit goût et n'était pas près à y renoncer. Il sentit les main sa partenaire vagabonder sur son corps alors qu'il en faisait de même sur le sien, essayant de retenir la moindre courbes et de se rappeler les endroits les plus sensibles.

Quand ils se séparèrent à cause du manque d'oxygène, elle resta dans ses bras et posa sur front sur celui de l'écrivain alors que leurs souffles saccadés s'entremêlaient. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et son amant le lui rendit aussitôt.

« Je t'avais demandé de dire quelque chose » remarqua-t-elle, « mais ça c'est pas mal non plus. »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire. « Et bien maintenant je vais dire quelque chose. J'ai trois billets pour les Hamptons et mère ne vient pas » dit-il en sortant un billet de sa poche sans pour autant briser leur étreinte, « me ferais-tu le plaisir de- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle s'emparait du billet et le faisait taire d'un nouveau baiser. Ils furent cette fois-ci interrompu par des raclements de gorge, quand ils tournèrent le regard vers la provenance du son, il se retrouvèrent face à Alexis, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Vous avez pas quelque chose à me dire par hasard ? »

Les deux adultes se regardèrent en souriant avant de rediriger leurs regard vers l'adolescente qui affichait une mine joyeuse pour son père ce qui soulagea Kate qui était quelque peu inquiète, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau et leurs lèvres ne tardèrent pas à en faire de même. Ce qui décrocha un rire à la jeune rouquine.

« Hé ! Il y a des chambres pour ça ! J'en conclue que vous vous êtes réconciliés ? Et que finalement on sera bien trois à venir dans les Hamptons. »

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils étaient enfin arrivés à la superbe maison de vacances de Rick et Alexis était partis se coucher de fatigue. Kate et Rick étaient donc maintenant assis sur la terrasse en regardant la mer, se laissant bercer par le doux clapotis de l'eau.

« Tu crois que ça va marcher... Nous deux ? » demanda Kate un peu nerveuse

« Laisse nous une chance et tu verras... Pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne pense pas que ça va marcher » il se tut à ce moment et la panique commença à s'emparer du corps de la jeune femme, elle n'attendait pas du tout cette réponse. « J'en suis sûr. » Elle sourit en voyant son air satisfait sachant très bien qu'il l'avait faite paniquer et lui donna une légère claque sur l 'épaule avant de refermer les yeux et profiter de brise fraîche sur son visage.

Un blanc confortable c'était maintenant installé et Kate rouvrit les yeux qui tombèrent directement en contact avec ceux de Rick qui la fixait intensément, ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de ce simple contact visuel jusqu'à ce que Rick brise enfin le silence.

« Ça serait cliché si je te demandais si ton père était un voleur ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Il a du voler toutes les étoiles du ciel pour les mettre dans tes yeux... Cliché n'est-ce pas, mais tellement vrai. »

Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir à califourchon sur l'écrivain. « C'est vrai, c'est cliché... Mais adorable, merci... je t'aime. »

Il chercha un instant quoi répondre mais le simple mot arriva à sa bouche sans même qu'il s'y attende.

« Toujours. »

**A/N : Alors voilà:D Merci d'avoir lu ^^'. Normalement ça devait pas se finir aussi bien genre « Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » mais j'ai pas pu résister... J'aime pas les voir souffrir. Anyway. Vous en pensez quoi ?**


End file.
